The present invention relates to defect inspection apparatus and a defect inspection method which are used in a manufacturing line of a semiconductor device, liquid crystal device, magnetic head or the like, and particularly relates to a calculation technique of size of a detected defect.
Inspection of a semiconductor wafer is described as an example.
In a semiconductor manufacturing process in the related art, foreign substances on a semiconductor substrate (wafer) may cause inferiority such as imperfect insulation or a short circuit. When a fine foreign substance exists in a semiconductor substrate of a semiconductor element which is significantly miniaturized, the foreign substance may cause imperfect insulation of a capacitor or breakdown of a gate oxide film. The foreign substances may be contaminated in various ways due to various reasons, such as contamination from a movable portion of a carrier device, contamination from a human body, contamination from reaction of a process gas in treatment equipment, and previous contamination in chemicals or materials. Similarly, in a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display device, contamination of a foreign substance on a pattern, or formation of some defects disables the device as a display device. The same situation occurs in a manufacturing process of a printed circuit board, that is, contamination of the foreign substance leads to a short circuit of a pattern or imperfect connection.
It is now increasingly important to detect a defect such as foreign substance causing inferior products and take the measure for causes of the defect and thus keep a certain yield of products for stably producing a semiconductor element or a flat display device represented by the liquid crystal display device, which are expected to be further miniaturized even more in the future.
To keep the yield of products, it is necessary to determine whether a detected defect such as foreign substance has influence on the yield or not, and it is important to obtain information of a position where the defect such as foreign substance was detected, and information of size of the detected defect.
As a technique for calculating size of a defect detected by defect inspection apparatus, as described in JP-A-5-273110, a method is disclosed, in which a laser beam is irradiated to an object, and then scattering light from a particle on the object or a crystal defect therein is received and then subjected to image processing, thereby size of the particle or the crystal defect is measured. In “Yield Monitoring and Analysis in Semiconductor Manufacturing” mentioned in digest of ULSI technical seminar, pp 4-42 to 4-47 in SEMIKON Kansai in 1997, a yield analysis method using a defect by a foreign substance detected on a semiconductor wafer is disclosed.